Ignite
Ignite is a song from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY and debuted in "Volume 5 Yang Character Short". It comes from the perspective of Yang as she brags about her love for fighting and how if you hurt her family she will make them regret it. The song was performed by Casey Lee Williams, the singer of most of the songs in RWBY, and Lamar Hall. The song was written by Casey's father and series composer Jeff Williams. Lyrics Hello there my enemy Welcome to my punching spree This is where I lay waste and you Go home bleeding Didn't have to be this way Should have stayed out of the fray Now you're heading for a beating Didn't mother warn you? Now she's gonna mourn you Being damaged's how you'll end this day You're a big mess Cuz I'm relentless I gotta tell you I'm on fire today Crash and burn Some lessons are just hard to learn Scathing eyes That see things from only one side Yet every misshapen spark Suffers the judgment and pain But just as light conquers dark There's a beauty that's greater than Pure symmetry can contain So let's start the game! Fool you shouldn't stare into these Eyes of fire You're goin' to regret This little fight You don't wanna mess with me I'm Something higher Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight Soon you'll bemoan your mistake of a life You'll watch yourself suffer You'll watch me ignite (Ruby: Yang!) Usually I devastate This time might annihilate Any minute now you're gonna Rue our meeting Messing with my family Means that soon you're history The moments of your life are fleeting Looking pretty tattered Your blood is really splattered Won't be long until I end this game You're looking toothless I'm feeling ruthless Just watch me burn as you go down in flames Ache and yearn Can't wait for the pages to turn Play both sides When truth you cannot recognize And any remarkable heart Has gone through the hardship and shame That's born of standing apart From the easily processed The uniform army of "same" And that's just so lame! I dominate and desecrate leave you in a foul state Put you in the trash with that nonsense you perpetuate Why you get me riled up? Don't you know I'm wild bruh? Bet you'll understand when I'm p*ssin' on your ashes huh Told you I'm tortuous, when you feel the force of this Blast you'll crash like a cardiac explosion bitch Bloody body, broken nose, screw it it's a bloodbath Try to get away but there's no escaping Alcatraz Look what you made me do, told you I would slaughter you Fools you lose, blood cold, ice water dude Reach into my bag o' tricks hit you with the baddest licks Ever, you'll never contend I win Bringin' out the beast in me, challengin' my decency Now I gotta ask, "do you really want a piece of me?" Hope you ready for the pain, suffer when I hit your brain Erase your essence from Earth no need to explain Fool you shouldn't stare into these Eyes of fire You're goin' to regret This little fight You don't wanna mess with me I'm Something higher Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight Soon you'll bemoan your mistake of a life You'll watch yourself suffer You'll watch me ignite Video Ignite (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics Category:Point of View Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs